Lost in the Arms of Destiny Extra Scenes
by Cloud Auditore Fair
Summary: Just extra scenes from the saga, really. Large cast and a variety of situations. Like behind the scenes, with scenes.
1. Beauty and Rage, and Ruin

**A/N:** Been a while. I'm working on Gone Forever, first in the Lost in the Arms of Destiny saga, and basically, any extra scenes that don't make it to the story get thrown here. Hoping to have a new chapter within a couple of weeks.

This one was essentially a study of how Cara and Kahlan meet within their roles. Well, here it goes.

* * *

Things couldn't be worse. They couldn't. Cara burst out the mangled shack of a building despite Zedd's protests. Desperate eyes found Kahlan atop a horse in the middle of this wasteland of a town. She turned slowly, and their gazes should've locked, like instinct, like fall giving way to winter. But green eyes flicked down. Cara felt the intense stare, the quiet demand. Her foot stepped back, as though of its own accord. Something cold and forgotten gripped her heart and held her in place even after she heard Kahlan ride off.

She'd come so far. So close.

Things couldn't be worse.

"I fear," Zedd said slowly, "Kahlan will kill Richard."

She only stared blankly at the place Kahlan used to be, unable to accept her inevitable future.

Zedd laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Considering the task before us, I must expect the worst. In which case, I must confess something." He stopped.  
The Mord'Sith glanced at the wizard, seeing the beginning of tears in his eyes—much like her own. She pulled off a glove and rested her hand upon Zedd's.

It was worse.

They caught up to Kahlan, only to find her surrounded by Sisters of the Dark.  
Richard's blind confusion with a child was but a background detail in her mind. Let him damn the world. She had eyes only for Kahlan.

The Mother Confessor whirled amidst the Sisters. Eight to one. But the fear in the battlefield was not Kahlan's. No, wrapped in the embrace of Confession and the Con Dar, the strongest Confessor to have lived since Magda Searus was both a glorious and terrible sight to behold.

A dacra came her way. She spun, plucking it from the air as she went. Her hair whipped to the side as she flung the dacra into a Sister's chest. A terrible smile played about her lips while she took in her enemies. As Kahlan advanced, the circle of Sisters moved, refusing to engage in close combat. It was no longer an ambush, but a consuming terror and desperation to live. Kahlan's grin grew more sadistic, as though feeding on their fear.

Power surged, barely noticeable in the sea of Kahlan's. Cara sighted on a particular Sister. Nothing remained of her but an animal, the inverse of Kahlan. A cornered animal consumed by terror summoned everything it had left, drawing the attention of its predator.

Kahlan gave a sweet, deranged smile, and beckoned to her.

The Sister screamed, releasing all of her Han in a bolt of lightning.

Cara's body moved out of instinct, of terror.

Zedd's yell drowned in the roar of magic and fury.

Cara extended control, her gift of damned origins close to rebuffing the Sister's magic, but something ancient and furious slammed her magic back on her so roughly she fell. Dizzy, she barely saw Kahlan's hand turn. Barely processed the blast of lightning from the Confessor.

Two magics met, a loud crack cutting the air as they did.

Two Sisters surrendered their Han to the one battling Kahlan.

"Do you feel it?" Zedd yelled.

Cara frowned, looked at Kahlan again.

The Confessor's head was tilted, as though she was deciding what to do with a boring plaything.  
Dacras flew toward her. Her free hand rose; they stopped. Back to their owners they flew, missing only a few. Four bolts of lightning shot toward Kahlan, but they simply dissipated once close to her.

Kahlan smiled.

The Sister battling her paled.

Kahlan's bolt thickened, grew wild. Instead of their magics meeting equally, Kahlan's pulsated and pushed slightly, then all at once surged forward and devoured the Sister's magic until it crashed over the woman.

Not even ash remained.

The surviving Sisters put forth everything they could. They won or they died.

Kahlan twisted in a frightful dance with magic and dacras. Cara watched, fascinated and horrified until Kahlan stopped. Power billowed outward, thunder rocked the ground beneath Cara's boots—even at this distance. Confession filled the eyes of four Sisters from too great a distance to be real. Blood fell from their eyes, and they collapsed.

Cara couldn't look away from their bodies, even as the Confessor silently demanded her attention. Her gaze fell further and she choked on a sob, so foreign to her body. "Zedd," she called. "Zedd, friend, help the Seeker."

Silence met her, and she understood.

Now, it was only Mord'Sith and Confessor.

"You rebuffed my magic," Cara said quietly, thoughtlessly observing the small patch of sand at her feet dampened by her tears. She ached for blue eyes she'd never see again. "I know they'll fix you… if I buy them time." She drew her agiels. "Nothing can break me as you have."

Dirty boots stepped into her vision. "You would fight _me,_ Mord'Sith?"

Kahlan's voice was chilling, quiet not just in sound, but in depth. Empty, a shell of itself. Surprisingly, devoid of anger. Cara had never heard the woman speak in the Con Dar. She smiled wryly. "I imagine we have the same answers."

Cara could practically hear Kahlan's head tilt. "You ask no question, Mord'Sith."

Her screaming agiels were only background noise, the pain insignificant compared to the feel of Kahlan's power on her skin. For the first time in an agonized eternity, Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes. There was no cool blue, no open serenity, no compassion staring back at her. Instead, an abyss of maddened rage regarded her with a curious precision. "You're terribly beautiful."

A cool smirk crossed Kahlan's face, likely acknowledging the play on words. "You ask no question, Mord'Sith. Your time grows thin."

Cara stared into that abyss. "Do you love me?"

Rage flitted across Kahlan's face and she made a feral noise. Kahlan's fist darkened Cara's vision. She didn't even see Kahlan move. Again. Cara fell backward.

"You would fight _me,_ Confessor?"

Kahlan snarled, yanking the Mord'Sith to her feet. She closed a hand on Cara's throat, the Con Dar allowing her to lift the shorter woman with ease.

Instinct said to agiel so many sensitive spots.

Her senses began to fade.

To fight.

She focused on rage-filled eyes.

Survive.

Her agiels fell.

"You could've held on longer." She shook Cara. "Fight me."

Darkness crept further into her vision. She ached for blue eyes.

Power rushed from Kahlan, radiating from her touch, enveloping Cara. It was the strongest thing she had ever felt, ever would feel. It was without the taint of rage she expected and flooded her, touching her very soul. The thunder without sound echoed in her body. She couldn't breathe.

An eternity passed. All Cara could focus on was the quiet, almost reluctant retreat of power. It created a new emptiness within her, and could she have found her voice, she might've begged it to stay.

"Twice now, you resist my Confession." It was soft now.

Dual spots of blue broke into the darkness of her vision. Then everything went dark.

She woke in the Underworld, oblivious to Rahl's and his torment. She could only feel the embrace of Kahlan's power, only see blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cara doesn't stay dead, but it felt appropriate to end here. I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.

Wkgreen, I hope you're still out there.


	2. From Building Their Dynamic

**A/N:** Seriously just some scene scraps I scribbled that don't fit into the series anywhere, but helped me with characterizations and plotting. I know for a fact one of these is **old.** Putting them here because some of you seem to enjoy extra scenes from the saga more than I expected lol

* * *

[Cara has recognized her feelings and taken to the masochistic tendency of screwing with Kahlan]

Kahlan sighed, rubbing her eyes. Maybe she should've let Cara take her watch like the woman insisted, but instead she lay some distance away, facing away from the tired Confessor and everyone else. The offer was sweet—well, she was took it as sweet more so than practical—and Kahlan obviously needed the rest, but they all did and there was something about doing this that made her happy Cara would actually rest. She looked over the camp, taking in Zedd's sleeping form with a smile, pausing at the curves or Cara's body until guilt welled up inside of her and faltering at the sight of Richard [or something, depending on their dynamics at this point. May not even look at Cara in such a way]. They were still so awkward, he still didn't believe her. In time, though, he would.

"I'm going to ravish you until you forget your name."

Kahlan's head whipped back toward Cara. She'd barely heard the comment and still wasn't entirely sure it'd happened. It didn't look as if Cara had moved. Her breathing was still as regular as it had been a few minutes ago. Kahlan crept around the Mord'Sith to look at her face. Nothing. She whispered Cara's name in such a way she scarcely heard herself. Slowly, she reached out and touched Cara's nose so softly that even she hardly registered the contact. Nothing. She ever so gently poked this time. If the woman was awake, Kahlan would've been thrown out the camp by now, curses and all. She huffed. She was being utterly ridiculous. Berating herself, she walked back over to her spot and resumed her watch.

Eyes closed, Cara smiled.

* * *

[Walking around Aydindril]

Richard went on about how he'd make sure to visit her even after he went to the People's Palace, to which Kahlan sighed. He was still hoping for more than she wanted, that she didn't know what she wanted or something and it was frankly irritating. Like now, just him walking beside her through the streets of Aydindril. She'd asked Cara to walk with her, but he invited himself and now the object of her interest was a little ways behind her. She tried to think of a way to lose Richard without being rude.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I—" Kahlan spun around, words sticking in her throat as her eyes widened.

Cara was staring at a small girl on the ground, who looked dreadfully terrified and apologized profusely to the Mord'Sith for running into her. But the blonde simply squatted, offering the girl a hand. After a tense moment the girl accepted the help, standing in front of the Mord'Sith. Sniffling.

"Are you alright," Cara asked again, tone level and seemingly indifferent, but Kahlan figured there was more. There was always more when it came to her favorite Mord'Sith.

"Alsun took my bear."

Cara nodded over the girl's shoulder. "That him?" When the girl nodded, a gloved finger beckoned to him, followed by a demanding eyebrow. The boy looked caught between fleeing in absolute terror and obeying, so Cara pointed at the ground next to her and the boy seemed more intimidated by the idea of not doing what the Mord'Sith wanted, so he slowly edged over to where she pointed. He was clutching a stuffed bear for dear life. "I'm no Confessor, but I don't think you're being fair."

He blinked at her, either simply not understanding or frozen by fear.

"Kahlan?"

The Mother Confessor shushed Richard and waved a hand for emphasis without so much as glancing backward. She heard him come to stand beside her, but still didn't pay him any mind.

Alsun continued to stare at the Mord'Sith with huge eyes, pinned down by her gaze, but the girl had caught on and rounded on the boy. "Yeah! Give 'im back!"

"What," he squeaked.

"Her bear," Cara clarified, poking the stuffed animal before pointing to the girl.

Alsun shoved the bear at Cara instead and, shamelessly, ran away. Shrugging, the blonde started to offer the thing to the girl, but her attention was stolen by a man jerking to a stop in front of her.

"You don't want her," he blurted.

"You're right," she said drily, handing the girl her bear.

Before the man could say anything, the girl tugged his shirt. "She made Alsun give Beary back!"

Beary. How original. Cara rolled her eyes, ignoring the man's open staring at her and not really bothering with whatever expression was on his face. But she stiffened, a small thing throwing itself at her and she realized the girl was hugging her. A girl was _hugging_ her. Cara huffed and patted the girl's back once, happy when she let go. She dropped into a clumsy curtsy and looked toward her father, but squeaked when she saw something, rather, someone. She ran straight into Kahlan and started babbling something or other while alternating between gesturing at her bear and Cara.

"It's true," he whispered. "A Mord'Sith, the Mother Confessor's ally?"

Cara straightened, not bothering to look at the father, instead taking in the sight of the Mother Confessor greatly at home in the simple act of listening to a child. "Seeing that smile makes everything worth it." She left a dumbfounded man in her wake, walking over to Kahlan and Richard as the girl skipped past her with a smile.

Richard fiddled with the hilt of his sword, his eyes taking in the two women in a different light that he didn't entirely understand. He watched Kahlan beam at Cara, which earned a huff completed by rolling green eyes. And the strongest Confessor to have lived was oblivious to her Seeker, linking her arm with the scowling Mord'Sith before leading her off with a smile and gushing about what she'd done for the girl.

Richard frowned.

* * *

[Zedd's a funny ol' jerk.]

Zedd bit into an apple thoughtfully, watching his grandson walk off to gather wood. That left him to observe the Confessor much like a beloved daughter to him and the Mord'Sith. He'd never say it aloud, no matter what anyone did to him, but Cara turned out to be the somewhat mortifying, downright shameless, witty and surprisingly gentle—if one lived long enough to see her smile without malice—daughter he never wanted. Ever. But he loved her, honestly. So while he mourned for his grandson's yet to be discovered loss of love, he was happy for Kahlan and Cara. Even if they were too blind to see what he saw.

And he saw an opportunity.

Glancing at the two of them quickly, Zedd shuffled about, taking care of a little deed before settling back in place on his log. He focused on eating his apple like there would never be another one in his life to keep his laughter at bay. A couple of minutes passed.

"Confessor."

Zedd looked at them out the corner of his eyes so as not to betray himself. It seemed Kahlan noticed the Mord'Sith's tone and turned around, confusion crossing her features. Zedd didn't blame her. Hip cocked out, demanding eyebrow up, arms crossed with fingers idling drumming on her own bicep, Cara made for an imposing sight. Probably an attractive one to Kahlan. The thought made him choke on his laughter—and inevitably the apple—a little, but neither of the women paid him any attention.

"Well what is it?"

Glaring. Finger tapping. Confusion giving way to slight irritation. More finger tapping.

Kahlan sighed, exasperated. "Are you deaf all of a sudden?"

"No."

Zedd chimed in, hoping to sound as innocent as possible. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine."

"Really, Cara? Then what is," she gestured toward the Mord'Sith, "this?"

"Notice something, Confessor?"

Blue eyes wandered over Cara's body a little longer than necessary, and Zedd was sure the blonde noticed. He grinned before he could help it and twisted it into fake disappointment over finishing his apple.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Oh? Are you suddenly blind now?"

Kahlan's eyes narrowed. "I'm as blind as you are delicate."

Oooh, compliment or insult? Who knows! Zedd snorted. He was being ridiculous and it looked like the two might start grappling and rolling around any minute. In good spirits, violent ones, or some mixture, he didn't know. Well, probably a mixture. It dawned on him Richard might come back at a bad time, but he dismissed it, settling on enjoying himself.

Apparently, Cara had decided to disregard the meaning of Kahlan's statement, for the most part. "Then what's your excuse?"

"For what?" Following Cara's finger, her eyes took in the woman's hips for a full heartbeat before widening. "Where are your agiels?"

"With my belt, so why don't you tell me where it is?"

Zedd picked up another apple and examined it like it held the secrets to life, lightly biting his own tongue. Spirits above, the two were going to indirectly kill him and it was his own fault. Dying of his own mischief, what a way for a Wizard of the First Order to go. Well, maybe it was their fault. Mostly Cara's. She'd taken off her belt to fix a part of her leather and, well, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. Zedd cursed himself, he'd missed part of their argument-laced conversation.

"That's absurd," Kahlan said, hands on her hips now.

"Then explain, Confessor."

"Why don't _you_ explain?"

"And what do I have to explain?"

"What makes you think I would take your belt?"

Cara threw her hands up. "How would I know? A lot of you doesn't make sense."

"Oh, and you're the most sensible person in the world, now?"

"Being around the lot of you makes me think so."

"Well then why don't you just leave?"

"Because a certain Confessor wouldn't let me go."

Zedd barely tasted his apple, really. He was only aware of it to the point of not dying on it.

"—seem sure of yourself."

Cara smirked, saying something or other that was definitely prideful, but Zedd realized they'd gotten distinctly close to each other without his notice. He was pretty sure the Mord'Sith would murder someone else for being in her space like that. But then their stances changed and they both looked at him. Well, glared. He swallowed a piece of his apple heavily.

"I wonder what's taking that boy so long," he said hurriedly as Cara stepped toward him. He gestured in front of himself and vanished from them, startling Richard with his sudden appearance.


End file.
